


Expect the Unexpected

by BilbosFavoriteDragon



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Doctor/Patient, F/F, F/M, Murder Mystery, Pregnancy, Sexual Content, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 18:14:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2821559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilbosFavoriteDragon/pseuds/BilbosFavoriteDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a bad break up with Toby and a run in with "A", Spencer finds herself in the hospital with Wren as her doctor. Will Wren finally get his chance and save the love of his life from her attacker or is Toby Cavanaugh always going to be in the way? Lemon in later chapters, wrencer, ezria, possible pregnancy, set in season five</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Breakup

Everything in Rosewood seemed to begin and end with Alison DiLaurentis. Three years prior to the time in which this story takes place, everyone as far as Ravenswood believed Toby Cavanaugh had been her brutal murderer. As it turned out, the only thing Toby Cavanaugh was guilty of was sleeping with his step-sister, Jenna, and this, unfortunately, is right where our story begins.

No one had believed Toby was guilty of anything for a long time, and he'd even gotten to the point now where his girlfriend Spencer's parents actually enjoyed having his company. The same uptight lawyer parents that had once forbidden any and all contact with him during the peak of the DiLaurentis investigation. But all of that was behind him now. Alison was alive, he'd gotten away from Jenna, had his own job and truck and found out his mother didn't really kill herself. And while all of that was perfect, above all else he had Spencer Hastings, whom he cherished more than anyone or anything else in the entire world. Until he blew it.

Sometimes getting too caught up in one moment, making one little mistake, is enough to ruin your entire future. That is what happened to Toby Cavanaugh the night he slept with Jenna…again.

It was a cold November morning, very early, and Alison had been out doing things she shouldn't, per usual. The little liar had been snooping around in the Cavanaugh's back yard, looking for any sort of evidence that Jenna had been helping Shana. Alison knew Jenna knew something, whether it be that she was helping Shana, knew Aria killed Shana, or both. Alison was determined she was going to find out what it was before "A" struck again, and it was only a matter of time.

After a while of digging with absolutely no luck whatsoever, she was about to give up when she heard a strange noise coming from within the house. It sounded as if something in Toby's room was repeatedly being slammed against the wall, and then she heard Jenna scream. A thousand things were running through her head when she ran as fast as she could into that house.

'Was I wrong?' 'Is Toby really A?' 'Jenna, please don't be dead!'

But nothing could have prepared Alison for what she walked in on. Five words: Toby is rough in bed. That wasn't Jenna's head being slammed into the wall, it was Toby's headboard, and that scream wasn't one of pain, at least not entirely. Toby's eyes locked with Alison's and he knew in an instant. Everything he and Spencer had ever had was gone. He sprung from the bed and ran after her, pleading and screaming, watching with tear-filled eyes as she bolted out of his front door and made a B-line for the love of his life's house, cell phone in hand. It took all of five seconds for her to ruin everything with one little message.

FROM ALI: S.O.S

Spencer was sitting on her bed with Aria, Emily, and Hanna when she received this message. The girls had spent the night and they had just woken up, getting ready to pick out their school clothes for the day.

"You guys, I just got an S.O.S from Alison, do you think we should stop by her house on the way to school?" No one said anything, just peered over Spencer's shoulder and the tall girl turned around.

"No need, I'm here." Said a sweaty, dirty Alison, which was something you almost never saw.

"You look like hell, Ali, are you not going to school today?" Her crystal blue eyes narrowed at Hanna.

"Forget school, Han, we have a bigger issue okay?" She snapped, Hanna looking down at her hands and Aria deciding to speak up.

"What's going on? Is it A?" Alison shot a look of pity at Spencer and shook her head.

"This time I wish it was." Spencer's eyebrows creased as she studied Alison's expression, trying to analyze what exactly was happening, or had happened.

"Care to elaborate?" Alison sighed.

"You asked for it. Toby is cheating on you, with Jenna." Suddenly it felt like the room was spinning, and Spencer felt as if it were her with dirt in her lungs, not the poor girl in Alison's grave. No one said a word, the room had been stunned into silence, and the only sound filling the room was Spencer's hyperventilating. It couldn't be true, she had been with Toby for years, he didn't have anything to do with Jenna anymore. She reached up and gingerly touched the S1 scrabble necklace he'd given her and shook her head.

"No, no, you're a liar! You've always been a liar, Alison, why should I believe anything you have to say? Especially about Toby! We all know you hate Toby!" Alison put her bitch face on, not really seeing another way to go about this.

"Dry your tears, Spence. We all knew Toby was an incestuous freak from day one, don't act like it's my fault that you went and fell in love with him." There was a chorus of 'Alison!' from the other girls and Spencer's tears spilled over, a sob threatening to break loose from her throat. She tried to say something, but there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get that." Alison offered, shooting all of them a look that meant this conversation was over. She attempted to make herself look presentable as she walked to the door, though there wasn't much she could do. Her clothes were muddy and her blonde curls were in tangles. She didn't have to worry, as it turned out, because there was no one there. There was simply a package on the porch, which she eagerly grabbed and brought back to Spencer's bedroom.

"You've got mail. I think we all know who it's from, there is no return address." Spencer tried to quiet her tears and shakily took the package, Emily rubbing her shoulder gently.

"You don't have to open that yet, let yourself calm down." Spencer shook her head.

"No, I wanna see what's in it." She knew in her gut it was something to do with what just happened, and Spencer Hastings was someone who always needed answers, if nothing else. Her long slender hand pulled out freshly developed photos and a letter. Spencer took one look at the first picture and fell to pieces. They were all of Toby and Jenna's sexual escapade that morning, and they left little to the imagination. One of Alison's eyebrows shot up.

"Hate to say I told you so." Aria glared at Alison and pulled Spencer into a hug, her heart breaking in half for her friend. She'd experienced betrayal with Ezra before, she knew how much it hurt. Emily picked up the letter, looking around uneasily before reading it out loud.

"Never knew Hester Prynne was blind. -A" Spencer let out a wail at hearing that and Aria squeezed her, though the other girl was struggling to get free from the embrace.

"Spence, you're still in your pajamas, where are you going?" Spencer sniffled and grabbed her car keys.

"I have to go, I don't know where right now, but I just need to drive. I'm not going to school today." Aria and Hanna both immediately stood up.

"Do you want anyone to go with you?" There was no reply, Spencer had already slammed the door and trudged out to her car. She sped down her road with a sort of fury about her, turning on the radio in an attempt at calming herself down.

You're the first face that I see

And the last thing I think about

You're the reason that I'm alive

You're what I can't live without

It was I Don't Deserve You by Plum, that played when she turned the knob on her car. Wasn't that perfect? The song they'd made out in the car too not even two weeks ago. She banged her fist on her steering wheel and pulled to a stop outside Toby's house, her sobs becoming a little more frantic.

You never give up when I'm falling apart

Your arms are always open and wide

And you're quick to forgive when I make a mistake

You love me in the blink of an eye

It was then that she looked over, and an already crying Toby was standing with his arms crossed, looking like someone had just kicked a puppy. She tore her seatbelt off and ran to Toby, throwing all she had into a loud resonating slap.

"Not this time, Toby. There is no forgiving this mistake, this entire relationship was a mistake!" She screamed, ripping the scrabble necklace off and throwing it back in his face before sprinting to her car and never looking back.

"Spencer, please! It just happened, you don't understand!" It was far too late, Spencer was once more recklessly flying down the road, tears blinding her vision, half yelling half weeping at her radio. She didn't even see the other car, the one with tinted black windows driving in the wrong direction, the one about to slam right in to her, possibly on purpose. And then suddenly, she didn't see anything at all.

Meanwhile, Wren Kingston was putting on a fresh pair of scrubs and smiling at himself in the familiar mirror in his old apartment. As much as he loved being with family in England, it felt great to be back. He looked down at his name/ID tag and grinned as he clipped it on. His family didn't understand why he loved America so much, but that just wasn't the case. It wasn't America he loved, or even Rosewood. It was a certain someone in Rosewood. Maybe she isn't with the carpenter anymore, he kept telling himself, she's moved on. He didn't care how long he had to wait, he would wait for her forever if he had to.

I don't deserve a chance like this

I don't deserve a love that gives me everything

You're everything I want.

His phone was ringing. He looked at the caller ID before picking up, it was the hospital.

"I'm on my way, hope I'm not late, I really tried to get over jetlag before coming back." He immediately apologized, not wanting to have made a mistake his first day back.

"It's not that, Dr. Kingston, we need you to come in as fast as you can, however. Right this instant. There is a girl here that was in an awful accident, it's going to take all the help we can get to keep her stable and get her in to surgery, and her parents are lawyers, do you understand where I'm going with this? The last thing this hospital needs is a lawsuit, and we're understaffed right now." It suddenly felt like there was something stuck in Wren's throat.

"Of course, I'm on my way…it wouldn't happen to be a Hastings girl would it?" A yes came from the other end and panic filled Wren, grabbing his coat and running for the door.

"Which one?" Please say Melissa, he thought to himself, I know I'm going to hell, but please God let it be Melissa.

"Spencer." Wren's heart nearly stopped all together, and the only word he could muster was a whispered 'no'.


	2. The Accident

Wren held Spencer's hand, rubbing it gently with the back of his thumb as he tried his best not to lose it. They'd taken Spencer in to surgery, removed shrapnel from her side, stitched up a split in her head, and put a cast on a shattered wrist. She looked so pitiful hooked up to all those wires and monitors, so pale and fragile. He didn't know why anyone would flee the scene of an accident like that or why the idiot was coming the wrong way but one thing was for certain, when he found out who had done this they were going to pay.

Family and friends had been in and out all day but Wren had stayed right there. After he helped save her life he clocked out, not caring how understaffed they were. Spencer Hastings was Wren's only reason for even being back, who cared if he lost his job over her? He could always resume work at Radley. But whether off the clock or on, Spencer was his patient, and he would make sure he was the only doctor to see her. He wanted to take one hundred percent care of her, which was his reasoning for clocking out. He didn't want other doctors to have access to her while he was off with other patients or something.

Wren only left Spencer's side one time, and that was to buy her a dozen roses, which he'd lain beside her. When her large brown doe eyes began to flutter, he was pleased that no one was currently visiting, he wanted to surprise her, to coddle her. He didn't know if Spencer was single, and he didn't care. Nothing she could say or do would lessen his affection for her.

When the fuzzy image of the hot British doctor filled her vision Spencer didn't quite know what to think, but she smiled.

"Wren…are you my doctor?" Wren smiled and kissed Spencer on the forehead.

"Yes, I am. How are you feeling." Spencer attempted a laugh.

"Like I've been hit by a truck." Wren blanched a little, gently brushing a strand of hair out of her face.

"That's not funny." He said gently, earning a bittersweet smile from Spencer.

"Why are you always so good to me, Dr. Wren?" Wren didn't know what to say other than the truth, and he was quiet for a moment in an attempt at collecting his thoughts.

"Because I love you." Somehow Spencer had known this was what he was going to say, and she was confused by the things it created in her stomach and chest. This wasn't the same as what she felt when she was with Toby…this felt…different.

"Wren, I…I'm hurting." She finally whispered, her chest only aching more as every emotion on his face contorted into concern for her without a moments hesitation, not even caring that she hadn't professed love back.

"Where, darling? Where are you hurting? Let me fix it." Spencer shook her head.

"It's not that kind of hurt. You remember the carpenter? He's the reason I was in the car…I caught him cheating on me and I lost it, I was crying and I didn't see the other car…" Spencer broke off into a half whimper half cry and compassion filled Wren's eyes.

"Hey, it's alright, forget him. I never going to let anyone hurt you ever again, and I know that it isn't the time to ask you for anything more than friendship and that's okay. I just want to be here for you. To protect you. What happened to you wasn't an accident, and I'm going to make whoever did this to you pay." Spencer began to cry harder, clutching Wren's hand hard and shaking her head no.

"No, just forget it ever happened, this is somebody you can't protect me from." Wren was perplexed by this, taking Spencer's face in his hands and forcing her to look at him.

"Why? Who did this to you?" Spencer took a deep breath and decided to be honest, especially when she saw the roses and realized how hard Wren was trying.

"I've been getting these messages…" She trailed off when she heard the door open and they both turned their heads. Wren was instantly on his feet as he made eye contact with the intruder.

"Just here me out." Toby blurted out, putting his hands up defensively as he walked into the room. Wren looked patiently at Spencer and she quickly shook her head, daggers in her eyes as she looked at the man she'd once thought was everything.

"I don't want him here, make him go away." Wren sneered at Toby, which was such an unusual expression for him, Spencer thought.

"You heard the lady." Toby sighed and turned on his heel, a deep sadness welling inside of him as he did so.

"Fine. If you're sure that's what you want." Wren stared hard at Toby as he walked away, a protectiveness festering inside of him that only seemed to burst when the boy ran back into the room and nearly knocked him over. Before either of them knew what was going on Toby had his lips on Spencer's and Spencer was trying but wasn't strong enough in her current state to push him off. That was okay, Wren was plenty strong. He grabbed the back of Toby's shirt, plucked him off of Spencer and punched him as hard as he could in the face.

"Get out. Now." Toby growled.

"You don't understand! I love her! I did what I had too, I-" Wren cut him off.

"I said get out." His thick accent gave Spencer goose-bumps and she almost smiled, an English gentlemen had never stood up for her like that before. Toby finally retreated and Wren attempted to stop himself from trembling, anger radiating off of him like a heat wave. Toby finally retreated and Spencer stared awestricken at Wren.

"You didn't have to do that…" The gentle smile was back on Wren's face in a matter of seconds and his eyes melted into pools of affection.

"Don't you worry. You need to eat." Wren sat down once more at her bedside, this time with a pudding cup he got from a tray in the back of the room. His smile was infectious and Spencer giggled.

"You are not going to feed me." Wren pulled the lid back and grabbed a spoon, kissing the tip of Spencer's nose.

"Oh but I am."

Meanwhile, Toby was furiously leaving the hospital, blood pouring from his nose and dribbling down his lips and chin. He ripped the door open to his car in anger, wanting nothing more than to scream to the Heavens. He felt so guilty and misunderstood, but he guessed he was used to that now wasn't he? He climbed in to the truck that just so happened to be a gift from the very woman he'd just lost and was about to start the engine when a familiar face knocked on the window.

"Don't make the same mistake Spencer did, you don't need to drive like this. Come on, I'll take you back to the house for a bit." It was Melissa.

"What are you even doing here? Shouldn't you hate me? I'm sure your parents do." Melissa's signature tight-lipped smile found its way onto her face and she rolled her eyes.

"They do, but that doesn't mean I can't have compassion for you. After all, Spencer isn't completely innocent, I know that better than anyone. I was here to see her but…Wren isn't going anywhere, so I think that can wait." Toby flinched at the mention of the young doctor and he growled a little.

"Just take me home. Please."

Once back at the Hastings's house, Melissa made them both a cup of coffee and sat at the counter with Toby, her eyes searching him for answers. Toby's eyes were searching too, and for a long while the pair just stared at one another, silently playing a game of cat and mouse until Melissa finally said something.

"You know…I don't know why you did what you did, but mistakes happen. I get that. I mean, I dated Ian twice for God's sake and look where that mistake got me." Toby shook his head, taking an unnecessarily long sip of coffee.

"No. I didn't make a mistake, this wasn't something I wanted to do. I was forced. I would never willingly hurt Spencer." Confusion crossed Melissa's face and she cocked her head to the side.

"What did…Jenna rape you or something?" Toby almost laughed at that.

"Yeah, the blind girl raped me. No…I…do you remember when the girls were getting messages from someone called A, and that A person turned out to be Mona?" Melissa nodded, the confusion twisting into suspicion quickly.

"How could I forget?" Toby sighed heavily and continued.

"I am getting A texts now, or at least I've gotten one. And I don't think it was from Mona." Melissa looked as if she really didn't know what to say, and she thought for several moments before replying, choosing her words carefully.

"Well if it isn't Mona then…who do you think it is? Do you think they did this to my sister?" Toby's eyes welled with tears and he stood quickly, putting his cup of coffee down on the counter.

"I don't know who hit Spencer, Melissa, but I do know why she was hit, and it's because of me. I'm sorry I have to go, I have to make things right." Toby began to run off but Melissa grabbed him by the arm firmly, her pleas for him to stay both confusing and intriguing him.

"Don't. Not tonight. You already got a punch in the face and it sounds to me like she's pretty shaken up. I would hold off, Toby. And listen, if you need to stay the night you are more than welcome, mom and dad are out of town. Also…don't blame yourself for what happened, especially if this A person is involved. I know you're a decent person, I've seen the way you treat Spencer. She was a lucky girl to have someone like you. Sexy, sweet, and everything in between. I bet you were the perfect boyfriend." Toby turned around and gazed into the brown eyes that reminded him so much of Spencer.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Melissa smiled. She knew that look and she seemed to have Toby right where she wanted him. Spencer would pay for taking Wren from her, this was payback. Melissa wasn't afraid of A, of Mona, and she was going to prove it.

"Because everyone deserves a second chance, Toby. It's time people stopped blaming you for everything and take time to notice what an amazing guy you are. Don't take the compliment lightly, it means a lot coming from me." She joked with a flirty smile and a toss of her glossy onyx curls. He'd fallen for it hook line and sinker. Toby grabbed Melissa by the shoulders, pulling her into a long passionate and honestly desperate kiss, pouring all of his frustration in to it.

"Don't tell Spencer." Toby begged breathlessly, not really sure what all of this meant. Melissa winked, her perfectly curled eyelashes batting gently against her cheek in a way that fascinated Toby.

"Don't worry, it's our little secret."


	3. The Barn

Later that week Spencer was allowed to go home and Wren had paid someone secretly to decorate the barn, just the way Wren knew she'd wanted it for junior year. It was now a Melissa free zone and the perfect loft of his perfect girl. He was going to make her happy and healthy and comfortable if it was the last thing he did.

Spencer was a little uneasy that Wren was so quiet on the ride home. She was already nervous about what this was going to mean for their relationship. They'd gotten to know each other better this last week and he'd been so caring and supportive and…she just wasn't sure. But she knew she liked Wren as more than a friend, and that was a start.

When they finally pulled up to her house Wren looked over at her, grinning like a loon.

"I can't wait for you to see the surprise I have for you." So that's why he's been so quiet, Spencer thought, he must be a little nervous. Wren looked around the yard for a bit and turned a puzzled look to Spencer.

"No one's going to come out and welcome you home?" Spencer laughed and rolled her eyes, shaking her head at him.

"Have you met my family?" Wren chuckled and took a chance at grabbing Spencer's hand, not quite knowing how she would react to it.

"I almost was your family, remember?" Spencer squeezed his hand and looked at him from underneath her eyelashes.

"Don't remind me, I'd prefer to not remember you almost being subjected to a horrible life with my sister." Wren was filled with love by her words, seeing in her eyes how much she hated the thought of him being with another girl. He leaned in, his lips inches away from hers.

"Who would you rather me spend my life with?" It was too intoxicating to pass up. Spencer threaded her fingers in Wren's hair and captured his lips with hers, giving in to the feelings that had been building since she'd first met him. She smiled into the kiss and rubbed their noses together as they pulled away.

"Come on, love, I wanna show you." Wren got out of the car and walked around to get Spencer's door, taking her hand and leading her to the barn.

"Close your eyes." Spencer let out a school girl like giggle that gave Wren goose-bumps and closed her eyes, nuzzling into Wren's hand as he caressed the side of her face. He pulled open the barn door, led her inside, and then froze in his tracks.

"Spencer…don't open your eyes." Of course the tension in his voice and the sudden urgency in the room made Spencer open her eyes anyway, and she immediately wished she hadn't. Toby and Melissa were in the barn, on the daybed with the dark maroon comforter with a black lace floral design on it he'd picked out just for her. Spencer didn't know what made her want to cry more, how beautiful the barn now was or that Melissa was defiling it with her ex-boyfriend.

"What are you doing?" Spencer demanded, a bitchy smile crossing Melissa's face.

"Thanks for redecorating." She grabbed her shirt and covered her bare breasts, which Toby had been fondling, with it and strutted out of the barn, purposely knocking in to Wren's shoulder as she exited. There were no more tears for Spencer to cry over Toby, all that was left was rage.

"You sure look sorry, huh Toby?" Toby sighed, blue eyes laced with worry and pain…and even a hint of guilt.

"Spencer…." Spencer grabbed a lava lamp on her nightstand and reared it back, Wren grabbing her before she could throw it and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Not worth it, darling." He whispered, gently stroking her hair until she dropped the lamp.

"Go to hell Toby, and get off of my property." She hissed, her eyes narrowing into slits as Toby relented and carefully walked passed the couple, half afraid Spencer would attack him. Spencer turned her wide brown eyes to Wren, his equally chocolate colored eyes swimming in disquiet.

"Wren you did a beautiful job. I'm sorry they felt the need to ruin it…Melissa ruins everything." Wren pulled Spencer in for a kiss, nibbling gently on her bottom lip and rubbing circles on the small of her back.

"Don't you dare apologize on behalf of Melissa. I am disgusted with her, and with the carpenter, and I just want to take you home. Where I know you will be safe and free of your family. Where you can tell me what you were going to tell me in the hospital. I haven't forgotten about that." Spencer's lip began to quiver.

"I wish you had. I don't want to put you in harms way by telling you." Wren put a finger to her mouth and gently shushed.

"Listen, I may not be the strongest or bravest of men, but I swear to you I'll put whoever did this to you behind bars. I'm a doctor and you're the most intelligent woman I have ever met. I'm sure you and I can come up with something. Together." Spencer shook her head.

"Oh, Wren, you try so hard. But no one can protect me from this person. They are everywhere but nowhere at the very same time, and they are deadly. The games they play are so much more than just games, they are the reason Mrs. DiLaurentis and the girl in Ali's grave are dead. It's just a matter of time before it's one of us…" Wren shook his head no.

"Don't say that. Spencer, tell me, who is this person? Who is trying so hard to hurt you? Why would anyone want to hurt someone as wonderful as you?" Spencer took a deep breath.

"Like I said…I've been getting these messages."

Meanwhile, Emily and Alison were both sitting on the window seat in Emily's bedroom and messing around, something they had both once again grown accustomed to now that Alison was back in Rosewood. Alison's dad was out of town on business and staying with Hanna hadn't worked out so well, so she had been staying with Emily for a few days, which both were overjoyed about. The pair was making out quite heatedly when there was a loud clearing of the throat from Emily's doorway.

"Aria! Ever heard of knocking?" Aria managed an anxious laugh and quickly closed Emily's door so that Mrs. Fields wouldn't hear anything.

"Sorry, I couldn't stand the unbearable dinner taking place at my house. Mom, Dad, Mike, and Zack all at one table was so awkward." There was an uncomfortable silence for a while before Aria finally decided to address the elephant in the room.

"So…do either of you care to tell me when this started happening?" Alison and Emily just kind of glanced at each other and Aria folded her arms impatiently, not taking silence as an answer. Emily shrugged.

"Does it really matter? We're just…picking up where we left off, that's all." Alison shot Emily a warning look and the room quieted again, Aria feeling like a rather unwanted third-wheel. She was about to say something when it sounded like glass was being broken down-stairs and Mrs. Fields let out a scream. The three began to bolt for the stairs when they saw a hooded figure ascending and wielding a large shinning kitchen knife.

"Close the door!" Aria screamed, backing in to a corner with Alison as Emily dead-bolted the door shut. There was a terrible banging on the door, like the hooded person was throwing their entire body weight at it in an attempt to break it down.

"Emily step back!" Alison and Aria both screamed simultaneously, earning a no in response from Emily. She grabbed a letter opener off her night stand and stood bravely at the door, flinching harshly as she heard the wood crack.

"Emily, no!" The figure burst through the door and Emily raised her arm to take a stab, the large gloved hand of the person grabbing her wrist tightly. The person tilted their head to the side, as if to taunt Emily, and used the other hand to jab the knife deep into Emily's side. Emily's blood curtling scream could be heard down the street and the intruder ran off, leaving Alison to run to her collapsing friend and Aria to call the police. She rummaged through her bag with trembling hands, picking up her phone and preparing to dial 911 when a text message came in.

"Keep protecting Alison and she won't be the only trophy I stuff in a body bag. -A" Aria let out a cry, whimpering and on the verge of breakdown when she finally called for help.

"911, what's your emergency?" Alison's phone also got a text as Aria spoke to the police and her face paled ten shades, looking at Aria with terrified eyes.

"Yes, my friend has been stabbed at 43 Serenity Lane, Rosewood, PA 19387." Alison cleared her throat and Aria turned to look at her as she quietly read the text.

"You spill, I shoot. Ask Ezra. -A" Aria suddenly felt like she was being suffocated, breaking in to a choked sob as the dispatcher asked if they'd seen who did it.

"We don't know, we were in the bathroom changing when it happened. Please, just hurry!" She lied, hanging up with the police and helping Alison hold pressure on Emily's wound.

"Aria, keep holding it just like that, hold it hard." Alison instructed as she let go and pried the letter opener out of Emily's hand.

"What are you doing?" Alison crawled into the bathroom and started breaking the lock with it from the inside.

"Saving our asses. You said we were in the bathroom, right? Why wouldn't we rush out when we heard screams? The creep must have locked us in, yeah?" Aria nodded. It wasn't long before sirens were heard out side and Alison stroked the side of Emily's face.

"You're going to be alright, Em, okay? You are."

Spencer was in the shower when the S.O.S from Aria came in. Wren had taken her to his place and brought a few of her things, currently hanging some of her clothes in his closet to make her feel more at home. She was in the middle of washing her hair when the velvety accent she was falling in love with rang out from behind the door.

"Your phone is buzzing, kitten." Spencer blushed at the silly pet name and laid her head back under the shower head.

"You can check it for me if you want." She said without thinking, immediately regretting it.

"Oh my God what if it's from A…" She whispered to herself, making sure the shampoo was all out and turning the water off. She'd told Wren about A, and made him promise to keep it to himself for now, but she was terrified if he actually read one of the threatening messages he'd be at the precinct in under ten seconds. She hopped out, wrapped a towel around her and walked out of the bathroom to Wren reading her text message. He looked curious, not angry, which she supposed was a good sign until he read it out loud.

"Aria says…S.O.S?"


	4. The Arrest

The sound of the sirens were deafening. Both Mrs. Fields and Emily were lifted into the ambulance and Alison put on the biggest show of crocodile tears Aria had ever seen. By the time Spencer and Hanna showed up the police were there interrogating Aria and Alison and the two other women were already in the emergency room. Detective Tanner shot the girls that bitchy little know it all smile and walked over, her graying frizzy curls shinning in the moon light.

"Hello Spencer, Hanna, and…?" She asked curiously, eyeing Wren as he protectively pulled Spencer behind him.

"Wren, I'm her…Wren." He uttered kind of flustered like, having been unsure whether to say he was her boyfriend or her doctor. Then he remembered he really wasn't her boyfriend.

"Well, Her Wren, I can assure you hiding her from me is unnecessary. We go way back don't we Miss Hastings?" Spencer didn't answer, peering sourly over Wren's shoulder at the detective. Tanner shrugged her shoulders.

"You don't have to talk, I don't suppose. I can just ask Hanna where the two of you have been all night." Hanna sighed heavily and ran a hand through her new pixie cut in aggravation.

"I was with Caleb, and Spencer hasn't been out of the hospital long, so I assume she was at home." Tanner turned expecting eyes to Spencer but it was Wren who answered.

"She was taking a shower at my place. Hence why her hair is wet. I didn't want her to go out in this weather with wet hair but she said when you get an S.O.S from Aria it's important. Now I think you can see it was important, yeah?" Tanner nodded, one of those police expressions on her face that made Spencer's skin crawl. She thought she had one of them.

"I'm aware that Miss Hastings was just checked out of the hospital and I've spoken to her family, who can vouch for her coming straight home and in to the loft, then leaving with a Dr. Wren Kingston." She then walked around Wren and grabbed a lock of Spencer's hair.

"Wet, very wet. Congratulations Spencer, your alibi happens to be solid this time. But you on the other hand, you are in serious trouble." She exclaimed, walking back around to look Hanna dead in the eyes. Hanna was suddenly filled with panic, exchanging a highly concerned glance with Spencer.

"For what? Mine checks out too, you can ask my boyfriend." Hanna backed away from Detective Tanner as she pulled a pair of handcuffs out from her back pocket.

"Oh we're asking your boyfriend a lot, look over there." Hanna, Spencer, and Wren all turned around to see Caleb's car parked off to the side and investigators swarming it. They pulled out a black hoodie, black gloves, and a long bloody kitchen knife. Hanna shook her head frantically.

"No…no this isn't possible! I was with him all night!" Tanner grabbed Hanna's hands behind her and cuffed her.

"I believe you. And that, Miss Marin, is why you're being arrested. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say or do can and will be held against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford an attorney one will be appointed to you. Do you understand these rights as they have been appointed to you?" Hanna looked over at Spencer, knowing her parents were lawyers. Spencer nodded her head quickly, this was definitely something she wanted to agree to.

"Yes, I understand." She grumbled, allowing the detective to walk her to the squad car. Spencer looked dumbfounded at Wren and he shrugged, allowing Spencer to take his hand and rush them over to talk to Alison and Aria.

"Oh my god you guys what happened?" Aria and Alison exchanged nervous glances with each other and made sure to keep their voices low.

"A stabbed Emily and Mrs. Fields. We aren't sure why, or which one of us in that house A was particularly after, but we assume A was there to kill Ali and stabbed the other two for being in the way. The text we got said it was going to happen to all of us if we kept protecting her." Aria murmured, Alison looking away from both girls as she was expecting Spencer to blame her.

"Do you have any idea why Caleb might fall victim to being framed for this?" Spencer asked, a mix of curiosity and confusion dawning the other girls features.

"Caleb?" Spencer gestured toward his car.

"A's outfit and the bloody knife were stashed in Caleb's car. Hanna says she was with him all night though, and I believe her. Unfortunately so did Detective Tanner." Aria and Alison both gasped.

"They didn't arrest her did they?" Spencer and Wren just kind of looked at each other and Alison fell to pieces.

"This can't be happening, first Em and now Hanna? I've got to get out of here guys or before you know it one way or another A is going to have you all either shut up or locked up and I can't have that on my conscience." Spencer rolled her eyes. Emily had been stabbed and Hanna had been arrested and all Alison could think about was herself.

"Never mind that, Ali, we can worry about protecting ourselves after we make sure Emily and Hanna are okay." Wren squeezed Spencer's hand.

"Want me to take you to the hospital?" Spencer nodded and they sprinted back to his car quickly, Alison and Aria following close behind.

"Do you mind if we stop by Ezra's on the way there? Not to stop, just to pick him up, I'll call and tell him to be waiting. He needs to go too." Spencer raised an eyebrow.

"Is he okay? I thought his wound was already stitched up." Aria nodded quickly but refused to meet Spencer's gaze.

"He's fine, he needs to go for a different reason, fill you in later." This put a pit in Spencer's stomach but she didn't ask, she was growing wearing of Alison and wanted to hear Aria's news alone. Lord only knew how much, or if at all, they could trust Alison. Wren cleared his throat in an attempt at extinguishing the awkward silence and shot Aria a half smile.

"Of course we can stop at his place, just tell me where." Aria nodded and they all climbed into Wren's Jaguar.

Ezra was just as confused as to why he'd been picked up and hauled off to the hospital as anyone, and when they arrived at Emily's room, Aria only furthered everyone's confusion.

"Let me know how she's doing, Ezra and I are going to check on Mrs. Fields." Before anyone had time to object, Aria grabbed Ezra by the wrist and tugged him along to the room next door, expecting Mrs. Fields to be unconscious and for the room to be empty of visitors.

"Aria, what the hell is going-" She quickly covered his mouth with her hand as she peered into the room, seeing a weeping Mrs. Marin at Pam Fields bedside. They watched silently as Mrs. Marin bent down and gently kissed Pam on the lips.

"Don't worry, Pamela. You and Emily are going to be fine, and when you recover…we'll tell the girls, does that sound good?" She knew she couldn't hear her, but it didn't matter. She needed to say it. She looked down at her phone, which had just began ringing and headed for the door.

"It's Hana, I'm going to have to go. I love you." As soon as she had left, they crept into Mrs. Fields room and slammed the door behind them.

"I am really confused." Ezra admitted, looking at Pam as if his entire life was a lie.

"Forget that Ezra, I brought you in here for a reason." Ezra nodded, the perplexed look on his face only deepening.

"Well, yes, that is part of what has me so confused." Aria took a deep breath and reached into her Alexander McQueen British skull clutch and grabbed something, not willing to pull it out until she was sure she had Ezra's attention.

"Ezra…I need you to not be angry, okay? Because our lives are about to get like, a thousand times harder." He nodded uneasily, eyeing her hands as she pulled out the embodiment of everything she had to say. Her lips quivered as she handed it to him and for a few seconds he literally couldn't breathe. It was a pregnancy test and more than that, it was positive.

"Aria I…why would you think I'd be angry about this?" Aria looked down a shrugged, trying hard not to cry. Ezra dropped the test on the floor and pulled her against his chest.

"It'll be okay. I love you, and I love what we've created together. We just…we just need to make adjustments now, that's all." Aria scoffed and shook her head at him, tears running down her face.

"Adjustments? Ezra you could lose your job…you…you could go to jail!" He grabbed the sides of her face and crushed their lips together, her body melting against his as he kissed her fears away.

"I don't care. Has that not always been the risk?" It was then that the door opened and Wren, Spencer, and Alison walked in.

"Um…?" Aria dried her eyes on her sleeve and gestured towards the door.

"It's nothing you guys, let's just get out of here." Alison put a hand on her hip and pointed a finger to the floor, her perfectly shaped eyebrows rising with suspicion.

"Doesn't look like nothing." Aria attempted to shrug it off, putting up a face of indifference.

"That's not mine." Alison's lips curled into a sneer and she picked the test up off of the floor.

"Really? Because the only other woman that has been in here is post-menopausal and unconscious, so why don't you just fess up?" Spencer put and hand on Alison's shoulder and shot a sympathetic look at Aria.

"Hey, if she isn't ready to talk about it she doesn't have too." Alison brushed Spencer's hand off harshly and stalked towards Aria.

"No, if she's been slutting around she should admit it!" Aria backed away from her friend and exchanged a panicked glance with Ezra, who stepped in front of her.

"How about just minding your own business, Fitz. If she isn't prego she won't mind me doing this." Alison reared back as if she were going to punch Aria in the stomach, and Aria's arms quickly defended the precious cargo, awaiting the blow that never came as Ezra backhanded Alison hard. The room fell silent and murder filled Alison's eyes, a signal for Aria to grab his wrist and pull him towards Spencer.

"I…I didn't mean to…" Spencer gripped Ezra's other arm and tugged him out of the room in almost a run.

"Doesn't matter if you didn't mean to, we all need to get out. Now!" The four of them broke into a run, heading for the hospital entrance with the click of heels steady on their tails.

"I will ruin you Mr. Fitz! I swear it to you, you will pay for that!" Wren stopped for only a moment, pulling Spencer into his arms so she wouldn't have to run injured and took off even faster. They couldn't really explain why they were so afraid of Alison, but they just knew, every single one of them that this was not good.

"I quit! I've done it before and I'll do it again, I quit Rosewood high. She can't touch me." Ezra panted as they made it to the parking lot, earning a shake of the head from Spencer.

"I don't think it's your job you should be worrying about. Alison is vicious, you saw how willing she was to hurt Aria back there. You need to worry about your well-being and the safety of that baby." Ezra nodded.

"Aria, move in with me. The more you're with me the more I can protect you." Aria looked at him as if he were crazy.

"Um, hello, seventeen years old, have parents, not happening." Ezra shot her a stern look.

"I think we both know how much a new baby changes things. You aren't a little girl anymore Aria, and I think your parents will agree with me. Besides, I love you with all that I am, that's not changing. I'm ready to have a life with you." Aria couldn't exactly argue with that, she just ran into his arms and grasped him tightly, feeling safer in his arms.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing! (except my ideas)


End file.
